Mariko Sasaki
Mariko Sasaki is the former nanny of Malachi Feng. She currently lives in Newcrest. Biography Prior to the series Mariko was a shy girl who did quite well in school. She did not find a job after graduating, unlike many of her friends, until she saw an ad asking for a nanny. Season 1 Mariko was hired by Victor Feng to be the nanny of his and Lily Feng's baby son, Malachi. While in the apartment, Mariko walked in on the older couple having sex. Embarrassed, she later confessed to Lily that she was a virgin. The next day, Victor and Lily caused Mariko to get drunk, which made her lose her inhibitions and let Victor have sex with her. She was later made to have sex with both of the Fengs in their bedroom. The next morning she attempted to leave, but Victor caught her and forced her to have sex with him again. Lily then blackmailed her into staying. Season 2 - Season 3 - Season 4 - Season 5 Izaiah takes Mariko ice skating, after which they share a kiss. While watching Izaiah play with Jazmine, Mariko begins to consider staying with Izaiah. Later in the evening, the two get it on in the hot tub and later have sex in Izaiah's bedroom. In the middle of the night, Marcus Storm enters the house and enthralls Mariko, making her want to contact Victor Feng and please him. Once she is alone the next day, she does this. She meets Victor in Windenburg and the two have sex. After Victor sends her home, the enthrallment wears off and Mariko has no memory of the event. Her and Izaiah continue their relationship and Mariko soon discovers that she is pregnant, believing that one of the condoms they used was broken. Season 6 Mariko gives birth to twins - Adeline and Sebastian. However, they look nothing like Izaiah, prompting him to start researching the possibilities. He later approaches Mariko with the news that the children are Victor Feng's - and she has probably been controlled by a vampire in order to make her go to him and then forget about it. Mariko and Izaiah's relationship takes a beating when Mariko realizes that Izaiah has dealt a lot with vampires in the past and not told her about it. Sex Partners Victor Feng Victor is Mariko's former employer, who used her as a sex toy. Him and his wife, Lily, got Mariko drunk in order to take her virginity and make her submit to their games. Mariko was forced to call him Master. Relationship status Ex-lover. Biological children Mariko has three biological children with Victor: Jazmine, Adeline and Sebastian. Lily Feng Lily is Mariko's former employer, who used her as a sex toy. Her and her husband, Victor, got Mariko drunk in order to take her virginity and make her submit to their games. Mariko was forced to call her Mistress. Relationship status Ex-lover. Izaiah Singer - Relationship status Boyfriend.Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:San Myshuno Category:Newcrest Category:Sasaki Family Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 - edit